


Under the Sinnoh Sun

by chibistarlyte



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: Thorin returns after a week away in the Galar region.





	Under the Sinnoh Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoakenshields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoakenshields/gifts).



> hi i like pokemon aus
> 
> This is a little fic for my amazing friend Kat that I intended to have up by her birthday on 6/29, but it's a few days late...she had sent me a Bagginshield Pokemon AU prompt a little while back and while I have a lot more to write later on, I couldn't help myself with some cute, relaxing fluff.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please feel free to point out any errors to me. Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday, Kat! I love you so much! <3

It was a bright summer day, the sun gracing the flowery fields of Floaroma Town with a warm and comforting light. Reclining back against his sleeping Meganium, Minty, Bilbo breathed in deep through his nose and smiled as the delicate scent of various flowers flooded his senses. 

He watched as the sparse clouds blew across the sky. If he looked hard enough, he could probably see shapes of various Pokémon in the white puffs. But he was just as content to watch the formless fluffs change shape and dimension as the wind pushed them west. The occasional group of Starly flew by, their twitter and chirps like music to Bilbo’s ears. The grass was soft under his bare feet.

What a wonderful, relaxing day.

Bilbo took in another deep breath, this one through his mouth, and allowed his eyes to slide shut. The sun warmed his face.

He was in-between awake and asleep when suddenly a shadow appeared before him, blocking out the sunlight. With his eyes still shut, Bilbo scowled a little.

A deep chuckle came from above him.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” said an equally deep voice.

Bilbo’s eyes opened a crack and a smile immediately flooded his features.

“About time you came home,” he said to Thorin, patting the grass beside him. Thorin took the wordless invite and sat down, also leaning against Minty. The grass-type let out a sleepy yet contented sigh, nuzzling her head against Thorin’s for a moment before returning to her nap.

Without any conscious thought, Bilbo cuddled into Thorin. Thorin wrapped an arm around the smaller man and laid his head atop Bilbo’s curls.

“How was Galar?” Bilbo asked, stifling a yawn. 

“Fine,” Thorin said with a slight shrug. “It’s not Sinnoh, though.”

Bilbo’s smile grew a little wider. Thorin had been gone for a week visiting his cousin, Dáin, in Galar. Dáin claimed it was business-related–Bilbo had no idea what the trip had to do with Thorin’s mining business, so he didn’t really believe that part–but Thorin had been reluctant to agree.

“What did your cousin even want? I can’t imagine it was just business,” Bilbo said.

Thorin was quiet for a moment, which prompted Bilbo to tilt his head up to look at him.

“He...had a Pokémon for me,” the bearded man said, not looking at Bilbo. 

“A Pokémon?”

Thorin nodded. “It was...my grandfather’s.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened. “What kind of Pokémon?”

Thorin shifted to pull an old Poké Ball from his belt, where he kept the rest of his team secure. “One native to the Galar region, called Corviknight.”

“I’ve never heard of that one before,” Bilbo admitted. “Are you going to let it out?”

Thorin stared at the Poké Ball with a serious expression before shaking his head and returning the capsule to his belt. “It...still doesn’t listen to me well.”

“It’s the stubbornness that runs in your family,” Bilbo said without any bite to it, smiling wryly at Thorin.

Thorin snorted. “Perhaps so.”

Sighing, Bilbo snuggled into Thorin once again. His body heat plus the warmth of the sun was beginning to make Bilbo feel drowsy again. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad to be back,” Thorin said, a yawn creeping up on him at the end.

The two plus Minty dozed in the afternoon sun, happy to be all together again after a long week apart.


End file.
